warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Викинги
|Место действия: = Европа, Русь, Византия, Северная Америка (Виндланд) |Оружие: = Сакс, Скрамасакс, Скандинавский меч, Боевой топор, Бородатый топор, Скандинавская секира, Бродекс, Датский топор, Копье, Метательное копье, Метательный топор, Скандинавский лук, Скандинавский щит |Боевая техника: = Драккар |Доспехи: = Кольчуга, Хауберк |Враги: = Европейцы, Индейцы |Символ: = 90px }}Викинги — скандинавские мореходы раннего средневековья, в VIII - XI веках совершавшие морские походы от Винланда до Биармии и от Каспия до Северной Африки. В основной массе это были свободные крестьяне, жившие на территории современных Швеции, Дании и Норвегии, которых толкали за пределы родных стран перенаселение и жажда лёгкой наживы. По религии — в подавляющем большинстве язычники. Использовали свои боевые топоры как для ближнего боя, так и для метания. Также, имели не только обычные копья, но и более легкие — метательные. Шведские викинги, как правило, путешествовали на восток и фигурировали в древнерусских и византийских источниках под именем варягов. Норвежские и датские викинги двигались в своём большинстве на запад и известны по латинским источникам под именем норманнов. Взгляд на викингов изнутри их общества дают скандинавские саги, однако подходить к этому источнику следует с осторожностью ввиду зачастую поздней даты их составления и записи. Общее представление Викинги — морские разбойники, выходцы из Скандинавии, совершавшие в 9–11 вв. походы протяженностью до 8000 км, а может быть, и на большие расстояния. Эти дерзкие и бесстрашные люди на востоке достигали границ Персии, а на западе – Нового Света. Куда бы ни отправлялись викинги – на Британские о-ва, во Францию, Испанию, Италию или Северную Африку, – они безжалостно грабили и захватывали чужие земли. В некоторых случаях они поселялись в завоеванных странах и становились их правителями. Датские викинги на какое-то время покорили Англию, селились в Шотландии и Ирландии. Совместными усилиями они завоевали часть Франции, известную под названием Нормандия. Норвежские викинги и их потомки создали колонии на островах Северной Атлантики – Исландии и Гренландии и основали поселение на побережье Ньюфаундленда в Северной Америке, впрочем, просуществовавшее недолго. Шведские викинги стали властвовать на востоке Балтики. Они широко распространились по Руси и, спустившись по рекам к Черному и Каспийскому морям, даже угрожали Константинополю и некоторым районам Персии. Викинги были последними германскими варварами-завоевателями и первыми европейскими мореплавателями-первопроходцами. thumb|leftСуществуют разные трактовки причин бурной вспышки активности викингов в 9 в. Имеются свидетельства того, что Скандинавия была перенаселена и многие скандинавы отправлялись за рубеж на поиски счастья. Богатые, но незащищенные города и монастыри южных и западных соседей представляли собой легкую добычу. Вряд ли можно было получить отпор со стороны разрозненных королевств на Британских о-вах или ослабевшей империи Карла Великого, поглощенной династическими распрями. В эпоху викингов в Норвегии, Швеции и Дании постепенно консолидировались национальные монархии. Честолюбивые предводители и могущественные кланы боролись за власть. Потерпевшие поражение предводители и их сторонники, а также младшие сыновья победивших вождей беззастенчиво воспринимали беспрепятственный грабеж как образ жизни. Энергичные молодые люди из влиятельных семей обычно приобретали авторитет благодаря участию в одном или нескольких походах. Многие скандинавы летом занимались грабежом, а затем превращались в обычных землевладельцев. Однако викингов манил не только соблазн добычи. Перспектива наладить торговлю открывала путь к богатству и власти. В частности, выходцы из Швеции контролировали торговые пути на Руси. Викинги в упоминании других народов Само английское слово "викинг" восходит очевидно к древненорвежскому "vikingr". Относительно его происхождения существует ряд гипотез, наиболее убедительная из которых возводит его к "vik" – фьорд, бухта. Следовательно слово “викинг” применялось для обозначения разбойников, которые действовали в прибрежных водах, прячась в укромных бухтах и заливах. Этот термин использовался для обозначения таких грабителей, задолго до того, как викинги приобрели недобрую славу во внешнем мире. В скандинавских же письменных источниках словом "viking" на самом деле обозначают понятие пиратства или пиратского набега; человек же, участвовавший в таком набеге, и назывался — "vikingr". Впрочем, не все скандинавы были морскими разбойниками, и термины "викинг" и "скандинав" нельзя рассматривать как синонимы. thumb *Англосаксы называли их "язычниками", "датчанами" или "северными людьми". *Французы называли викингов норманнами или различными вариантами этого слова (норсманны, нортманны – букв. “люди с севера”). *Германские летописцы дают им название ascomanni, хотя происхождение этого термина туманно.Некоторые ученые полагают, что загадочное слово происходит от норманнского названия ясеня — ash; хотя на самом деле большинство скандинавских судов было сделано из дуба. *Испанские мусульманские источники называют воинственных северян аl-madgus (языческие колдуны, по другой трактовке — огнепоклонники). *Славянские — русами (возможно, от Ruotsi — финского названия Швеции). *Византийцы знали их, как rhos (от греческого прилагательного "красный", возможно, пришедшего грекам на ум из-за красноватого цвета обветренных лиц мореплавателей) или varangoi (вероятно, от древнескандинавского var — обет; у северных воинов был обычай давать друг другу обет преданности). Возможно, что слово varangoi могло легко превратиться в "варяги". *Одни лишь ирландцы, которые в общем случае называли викингов lochlannach (северяне) или gaill (чужие, чужестранцы), пытались различать пришельцев по национальности, именуя, соответственно, норвежцев finn-gaill — белые чужестранцы, а датчан — dubh-gaill, черные чужестранцы. Летописцы же других стран использовали термины "датчане", "норвежцы" и даже "шведы", как взаимозаменяемые. thumb|leftНапример, Адам Бременский в 1075 году пишет: "Датчане и шведы, которых мы называем норманнами..." Он также объясняет, что "датчане, шведы и другие народы Дании (в том числе норвежцы) называются норманнами". Поэтому, когда англосаксонская летопись упоминает викингов из Dene или Dani, это не следует рассматривать, как доказательство их происхождения именно из Дании. История походов и завоеваний На Руси их звали варягами, в Западной Европе — норманнами, а в историю они вошли, как викинги: бесстрашные мореплаватели, грозные воины. Отправляясь в далекие походы, викинги последовательно, терпеливо, с нордической выдержкой и упрямством добивались поставленных целей. Неистовая отвага, воспетая скандинавскими сагами, создала необыкновенный ореол, благодаря которому в памяти человечества мореплаватели Севера остались непобедимыми воинами, превыше всего ценившими доблесть, богатство и славу. thumbС чего же началась эпопея викингов? В 789 году, в правление датского короля Беотрика, возле берегов Англии появились три корабля датчан из Хардаланда. Посланец английского короля приехал на место, где причалили корабли, и попытался заставить моряков прибыть к своему владыке, — но был убит... Так англосаксонская летопись повествует о первом нападении и первой жертве викингов. Четыре года спустя, в 793 году, последовал гораздо более известный набег на монастырь британского острова Линдисфарн. "Вероломное разрушение язычниками церкви Божией сопровождалось грабежом и кровопролитием. Никогда раньше Британия не переживала такого ужаса, как теперь от языческого племени, — писал ученый Алькуин, — сама мысль о вторжении с моря казалась невозможной. thumb|leftТак, церковь святого Кутберта была залита кровью священнослужителей Божиих и лишена практически всей утвари; величайшая святыня Британии пала жертвой язычников". После первых набегов викингов на Англию в конце VIII века последовал сорокалетний период относительного спокойствия. Но в 835 году, как говорит летопись, "язычники" разрушили Шеппи. Впоследствии не проходило и года без набегов северных пиратов на какую-либо часть страны. Вначале эти экспедиции были не более, чем грабительскими рейдами в поисках добычи и рабов; но в 850-851 годах наметились перемены в стратегии викингов. Под этим годом летопись отмечает, что "в первый раз язычники остались на зиму" на острове Танет. В 855-856 годах войско викингов опять "осталось на всю зиму", в этот раз на острове Шеппи; в 864-865 годах викинги снова зимовали на Танете; наконец, в 865-866 гг. "огромная флотилия язычников", прибыв с континента, зазимовала в Восточной Англии. На этот раз викинги прибыли, чтобы остаться. Хольмганг thumb|Хольмганг с участием Эгиля Скаллагримссона на картине Юханнеса Флинту (1787 - 1870).Хольмганг — поединок двух викингов, служивший способом обогащения для многих берсерков. О правилах воины договаривались, как правило, непосредственно перед боем (например о том, сколько раз допускается менять пробитый щит). В IX—X веках хольмганг приобретал форму узаконенного разбоя: опытному воину достаточно было заявить притязания на собственность либо женщину другого, чтобы обязать противника к вступлению в поединок. Отказ от поединка навлекал на провинившегося социальную стигму — объявление нидингом, что обычно было равнозначно статусу изгоя. Причинение смерти на хольмганге не считалось убийством. На исходе периода викингов (рубеж X и XI веков) стали предприниматься попытки законодательного регулирования хольмганга с тем, чтобы избежать бессмысленной гибели воинов. Обряд, который и ранее сопровождался жертвоприношением богам, стал всё более формализовываться. В исторические времена борьба велась до первой крови и заканчивалась уплатой трёх мер серебра победителю. Хольмганг фигурирует в сагах об Эгиле, о йомсвикингах, о Гуннлауге, о Кормаке. В последней поединок происходит на шкуре в три метра шириной, которая закреплялась на земле колышками. Выход за пределы отведённого пространства приравнивался к проигрышу. Корабли *''См. основную статью: Драккар'' thumb|left|[[Драккар.]]Викинги были искусными судостроителями, создававшими самые совершенные корабли своей эпохи. Поскольку в скандинавском обществе было принято хоронить воинов вместе с их ладьями, археологи имеют неплохое представление о характеристиках кораблей викингов. В Осло, Роскилле и некоторых других городах открыты специализированные музеи. К числу самых знаменитых относятся корабли гокстадский и усебергский. Оба были обнаружены более ста лет назад и ныне экспонируются в Музее драккаров в Осло. Из саг известно, что в бой корабли ходили под стягом с изображением чёрного ворона. thumb|Драккар викингов.Флот викингов состоял преимущественно из боевых кораблей, которые назывались драккарами, и из торговых судов кнорров. Боевые корабли и торговые суда позволяли мужчинам посещать заморские страны, а переселенцы и исследователи пересекали море в поисках новых земель и богатств. Многочисленные реки, озёра и прочие водные пути Скандинавии давали викингам простой и удобный способ передвижения. В Восточной Европе в условиях многочисленных волоков были распространены лодки-однодревки, которые были рассчитаны для захода в мелководные реки и причала к пологим берегам, что позволяло викингам очень быстро передвигаться и заставать своих врагов врасплох. Знаменитые викинги *Бьярни Херьюльфссон *Гуннбьорн Ульфсон *Гутрум *Ивар Бескостный *Эрик Рыжий *Ингемунд *Инкон *Олаф Гутфритссон *Ронгвальд *Рагнар Лодброк Одежда и украшения thumb|leftКрестьянская одежда скандинавов IX - XI веков состояла из длинной шерстяной рубахи, коротких мешковатых штанов, чулок и прямоугольной накидки. Викинги из высших классов носили длинные штаны, носки и накидки ярких расцветок. В ходу были шерстяные варежки и шапки, а также меховые шапки и даже войлочные шляпы. Женщины из высшего общества обычно носили длинную одежду, состоявшую из лифа и юбки. С пряжек на одежде свисали тонкие цепочки, к которым прикреплялись ножницы и футляр для иголок, ножа, ключей и других мелких предметов. Замужние женщины укладывали волосы в пучок и носили белые полотняные чепцы конической формы. У незамужних девушек волосы были подхвачены лентой. Для обозначения своего положения викинги носили металлические украшения. Очень популярны были пряжки на поясе, броши и подвески. Винтовые браслеты из серебра и золота обычно давались воину за проведение удачного рейда или за победу в бою. В массовой культуре викингов часто изображают с рогатыми шлемами. На самом деле, археологи не могут точно сказать, какой формы были шлемы викингов. Представление о рогатых шлемах связано с рисунками, обнаруженными в захоронениях (например, Осебергский корабль). Сейчас учёные склоняются к тому, что если шлемы с рогами и использовались, то только в ритуальных целях, а не в бою. Боевые знамена thumb|Знамя ворона.Изначально армии викингов, скорее всего, имели военные флаги с изображением клыкастых и крылатых чудовищ. Известно, что даже христианский король Олаф имел белый штандарт с изображением змея. Но на большинстве флагов викингов был именно ворон. К примеру, на знамени Кнута в сражении при Аингдоне в 1016 г, сделанном из белого шелка, был вышит ворон. Штандарт с вороном описан англо-саксонской хроникой еще в 878 г. Согласно Анналам Св. Неота, развевающийся флаг означал победу викингов, опушенный — поражение. Особые магические свойства приписывались знамени Сигурда. Ворон на нем был вышит матерью Сигурда, которая, по предположениям, была колдуньей. "Флаг развевался на ветру, будто ворон расправлял крылья". В соответствии с "Оркнейской сагой", мать предупредила Сигурда: thumb|leftДействительно, первый знаменосец Сигурда был убит в самом начале боя, "второй, поднявший флаг, тоже был мгновенно убит, так он потерял троих знаменосцев, но выиграл битву". "Сага о Ньяле" описывает, как Кертяльфад, приемный сын ирландского короля Брайана Бору, "прорвался сквозь воинские ряды Сигурда прямо к флагу и убил знаменосца. Ярл приказал кому-нибудь из людей поднять знамя, и борьба вспыхнула с новой силой. Кертяльфад тут же поверг нового знаменосца и всех, кто был рядом с ним. Сигурд предложи Тростейну Холлссону принять знамя, и тот чуть было не взял его, когда Аманди Белый остановил воина: "Не трогай знамя, все, кто несет его, погибают". "Храфн Красный, ты возьмешь знамя", — сказал ярл. "Держи сам своего дьявола", — был ответ. "Нищий должен сам нести свой узелок", — произнес Сигурд и, сняв флаг с древка, обернул его вокруг себя под одеждой. Чуть позже Аманди Белый был убит, а затем пал и сам ярл, насквозь пронзенный копьем. Если знамя Сигурда соткала для него мать, то для датского военачальника, сына Рагнара Лодброка, знамя было соткано его сестрами. Вероятно, они тоже были колдуньями, наделившими знамя волшебной силой приносить победу. Не случайно именно ворон обладал магическими свойствами, ведь у язычников он считался птицей самого Одина, бога войны, и ассоциировался с полем битвы, флаг Харальда Хардрата тоже изображал ворона, который "должен был приносить победу тому, кто нес его перед битвой, а не во время нее". Даже в годы правления короля Сверри (1184 - 1202 гг.) воины говорили: Галерея Реалистичные изображения викингов 282-picture_big.jpg|Воины-викинги (IX-X вв.): 1. Простой воин; 2. Знатный воин в длинной кольчуге и с двуручным бродексом; 3. Викинг-лучник. Was-hael!.gif 47f2f09cbcd59b77762a0312040.jpg 9d365a2fc84a85c0e1f23fe8f43.jpg 89d1af0def98.jpg 1308914163.jpg 030.jpg Ларп.jpg Hirdvaring Skaegi.jpg 71e0d37a4852.jpg 00137 wiking, sanok.jpg 548 img6008680oh0.jpg 4012.gif 062368e6aebe.jpg 63825.jpg 65600 or.jpg 65602 or.jpg 71049.jpg 0352600f7a4f7796886fb5fa2bf.jpg 0967664a2aca.jpg 6813312 Medieval Tunics Woolen Viking MUR100804 5960.jpg 70759550 f 12215.jpg 82182065.jpg 2007101701.jpg A Viking Foray.jpg Af09ae9e656ac850c515477cdf4.jpg Avatar 13144 1308836069.jpg Bank1 2 13 hi.jpg Bateau Viking transporté.jpg Berserker.jpg Birkebeinerne ski.jpg BP10-7At10-15191.jpg BP10-7At10-15195.jpg BryanVikings.jpg Chincoteague Viking 1.jpg Danes embarking for the invasion of England.gif Die Gartenlaube (1879) 365.jpg Ee1b6e72b757.jpg Eiche-spalten-Wikingerzeit.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Erich der Rote.jpg Eirikrs men board the long serpent.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Kleiner Wikinger.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Wikingerhorn.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Wikingerkleidung.jpg Eiríksstaðir - Wikingerschmuck.jpg Evariste-Vital Luminais - Pirates normands au IXe siècle.jpg Faroe stamp 406 bearing compass.jpg Faroe stamp 407 helmsman.jpg Faroe stamp sheet 406-408 viking voyages.jpg G 268 Stenkyrka Lillbjärs III.jpg Gokstad-ship-model.jpg Håkonarspelet.1.jpg He took a step forward with bared breast.gif Hedebyhouses013.jpg Hednir Logo.jpg Hoegomsmannen by Creative Games.jpg House-of-Manannan vikinger Peel-Man 03.jpg House-of-Manannan vikinger Peel-Man 04.jpg Inscenization-of-battle.jpg Jomsvikings @ Battle of Svolder.jpg L1048751374.jpg Ledrakkar.jpg Lofotr viking 740x334.jpg Me Thrand l.jpg MG99StrongViking.jpg Michael Zeno Diemer Wikingerschiffe vor Felsenküste 1911.jpg Norse-battle-icon.jpg Norsemen Landing in Iceland.jpg Olav Tryggvasons saga - Einar Tambarskjelve - C. Krohg.jpg Olav Tryggvasons saga - Eriks menn entrer Ormen lange - Halfdan Egedius.jpg Olav Tryggvasons saga - Olavs skip seiler forbi - H. Egedius.jpg Our Soveregin of the sea, soon ready for ship launch.jpg Peter-nicolai-arbo-svolder.jpg Phantasialand Wikinger Bootsfahrt1981.jpg Plastic vikingship Peel.JPG Prizvanievaryagov.jpg Reconstruct2BRivFest2010.JPG ReconstructBRivFest2010.JPG Rogar, bitva, 01.jpg Rogar, bitva, 02.jpg Rogar, bitva, 03.jpg Rogar, bitva, 04.jpg Rogar, bitva, 05.jpg Rogar, bitva, 06.jpg Rogar, bitva, 07.jpg Rogar, bitva, 08.jpg Rogar, bitva, 09.jpg Rogar, bitva, 10.jpg Rogar, bitva, 11.jpg Rogar, bitva, 12.jpg Rogar, bitva, 12a.jpg Rogar, bitva, 13.jpg Rogar, bitva, 14.jpg Rogar, bitva, 15.jpg Rogar, bitva, 16.jpg Rogar, bitva, 17.jpg Rogar, bitva, 18.jpg Rogar, bitva, 19.jpg Rogar, bitva, 20.jpg Rogar, bitva, diváci.jpg Rollo, Koning der Noormannen.jpg Saxons and Danes fighting on the sea.gif Schonen-Wikinger Museum Foteviken 07.jpg Sigrid and olaf.jpg Stiklestad vikingguten.jpg Tambar.jpg The bright coloured Viking sails grew to be dreaded.gif The Invaders got delayed - geograph.org.uk - 797511.jpg The Ravager.jpg The Viking by mistercarrot.jpg Vik.jpeg Vik3.jpg Vik4.jpg Vik13.jpg Vik20b.jpg Viking 3.jpg Viking.jpg Viking (1).jpg Viking armour in Yorkshire Museum.jpg Viking at MN Capitol.jpg Viking boat.jpg Viking Boat - geograph.org.uk - 536340.jpg Viking by bakarov-d4i2obn.jpg Viking by geors.jpg Viking by oliverojm.jpg Viking clothes.jpg Viking flag of North America.svg Viking funeral.jpg Viking helmet.jpg Viking is nothing something you are but something you do.jpg Viking landing.jpg Viking reenactment at Arrowe Park 1.png Viking ship.JPG Viking statue.png Viking4.jpg Vikingi mu 2.jpg Vikingi2.jpg Vikingi2аываы.jpg Vikingi4.jpg Vikingi6.jpg Vikingi9.jpg Vikingi11.jpg Vikingi14.jpg Viking-parade.jpg Viking-parade2.jpg Vikings.jpg Vikings 1 10.jpg Vikings approaching Winchester .gif Vikings at Castle Rushen - geograph.org.uk - 725450.jpg Vikings fight.JPG Vikings1.jpg Vikings960c.jpg Vikingshipmini.jpg VikingWomansKnifeReplica.jpg Vikingпвап.jpg Weird Tales March 1943.jpg We've been challenged.JPG Wikinger.jpg Wikingowie najemnicy.jpg Wikstrom Vikings Hoard 1886.jpg X fa3311ee.jpg Берсеркер.jpg Берсеркер1.jpg Лейф Эрикссон открывает Америку.jpg|Лейф Эрикссон открывает Америку. Лейф Эрикссон.gif Лейф Эрикссон1.jpg Лейф Эрикссон2.jpg Набег викингов на побережье Ирландии.jpg|Набег викингов на побережье Ирландии. Ожье Датчанин3.jpg Рпр.JPG С.jpg Vikings 1 3.jpg CQADvZS9y 8.jpg 9b65f38c5aa5b702d8a08606584.jpg Фан-арт Интересные факты thumb|"Рогатый" шлем. *На самом деле у викингов никогда не было "рогатых" шлемов — таких, как их представляют в массовой культуре. Этот стереотип сложился благодаря тому, что ученные находили в захоронениях викингов рога скота. Ученые предположили, что они отпали от шлемов по стечению времени. Но, на фресках и древних рукописях викинги были изображены без "рогов", и, поэтому, ученные пришли к выводу, что рога скота, наравне с золотом, боевыми трофеями и прочим, просто клали вместе с умершим викингом в захоронение. *Мысль о том, что Христофор Колумб первым посетил Америку ошибочна. На самом деле первыми были Викинги, которые уже в 10 веке имели там свое поселение под названием Виндланд. См. также *Берсерки *Варяги *Норманны *Ушкуйники *Великая датская армия *Хирдманны *Хускерлы (Скандинавия) *Ярлы *Лейданг Категория:Воины Категория:Воины Средневековья Категория:Воины VIII века Категория:Воины IX века Категория:Воины X века Категория:Воины XI века Категория:Воины Европы Категория:Воины Норвегии Категория:Воины Дании Категория:Воины Швеции Категория:Воины Финляндии Категория:Воины Исландии Категория:Воины Гренландии Категория:Скандинавы Категория:Пираты Категория:Мореплаватели Категория:Завоеватели Категория:Пехота